pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Músicas que cantamos errado
Mais manjadas/comuns Errado: "Na madrugada vitrola rolando um blues, trocando de biquíni sem parar" Certo: "Na madrugada vitrola rolando um blues, tocando B.B. King sem parar" ("Noite do Prazer", Claudio Zoli) Errado: "Entrei de caiaque num navio" Certo: "Entrei de gaiato num navio" ("Melô do Marinheiro", Paralamas do Sucesso) Errado: "Homem que mata, capitalismo selvagem" Certo: "Homem primata, capitalismo selvagem" ("Homem Primata", Titãs) http://dicasdoprofessor.com.br/humor/10-musicas-cantamos-errado-2/ Errado: “Amarelo deserto e seus temores” (versão alternativa: “Amarelo deserto e seus tenores”) Certo: “Amar é um deserto e seus temores” (Oceano, Djavan) Errado: “Você que é mal passado e que não vê” Certo: "Você que ama o passado e que não vê” ("Como nossos pais", Belchior) http://www.buscandoletras.com.br/noticias/curiosidades/musicas-que-cantamos-errado.html Errado: “Fotografias recortadas de jornais de folhas, Hollywoood” Certo: “Fotografias recortadas de jornais de folhas, amiúde” ("Chão de Giz", Zé Ramalho) http://www.4nerd.com.br/musicas-que-cantamos-errado/ Outras Errado: "Ao sair do avião, Judy pisou num ímã. Branca é as três da manhã" Certo: Açaí guardiã, zum de besouro, um ímã. Branca é a tez da manhã" ("Açaí", Djavan) Errado: "Coração de eterno verde, adoro verde" Certo: "Coração de eterno flerte, adoro ver-te" ("Menino do Rio", Caetano Veloso) Errado: "Brasil, meu Brasil brasileiro, meu mulato estrangeiro." Certo: "Brasil, meu Brasil brasileiro, meu mulato inzonzeiro." ("Aquarela do Brasil", Ary Barroso) http://dicasdoprofessor.com.br/humor/10-musicas-cantamos-errado-2/ Errado: “Leste-Oeste solidão” Certo: “SOS solidão” (“SOS Solidão”, Lulu Santos) Errado: “Transformam o país inteiro num chuveiro” Certo: “Transformam o país inteiro num puteiro” (“Ideologia”, Cazuza - depois identificada como "O tempo não pára") http://www.guiadasemana.com.br/shows/noticia/11-musicas-que-cantamos-errado Errado: “Eu to plantando meus problemas que eu quero esquecer” Certo: “Eu dou plantão dos meus problemas que eu quero esquecer” ("Lágrimas e Chuva", Kid Abelha) Errado: “Hello, hello” Certo: “How long, how long” ("Otherside", Red Hot Chili Peppers) http://www.buscandoletras.com.br/noticias/curiosidades/musicas-que-cantamos-errado.html Errado: One, two, three... three, Help me! Certo: Won't you please, please help me ("Help!", Beatles) http://anteontemmusical.blogspot.com.br/2013/01/lista-9-musicas-que-cantamos-errado.html Exclusivas: Errado: “Está em casa, guardado por Deus, contando fio dental...” Certo: “Está em casa, guardado por Deus, contando vil metal” (Como nossos pais, versão de Elis Regina) Errado: "Me dê de presente o teu PIS..." Certo: "Me dê de presente o teu bis" ("Pro dia nascer feliz", Cazuza) Errado: "Sorri pela ilha, descansa meus olhos..." Certo: "Sonífera ilha, descansa meus olhos" ("Sonífera ilha", Titãs) Guia da Semana: 11 músicas que cantamos errado Acreditar com todas as suas forças e ter certeza de que você está cantando lindamente a composição do seu músico favorito. Quem nunca? Pior que às vezes passamos anos cantarolando aquela mesma música e só percebemos que tem alguma coisa errada quando um amigo olha pra você com uma cara de espanto e começa a gargalhar. Fizemos uma listinha com algumas das pérolas que ouvimos por aí. Olha só: “Oceano”, Djavan * CERTO: "Amar é um deserto e seus temooooreeeesss" * ERRADO: "Amarelo deserto e seus temooooriiiisss" “Chão de Giz”, Zé Ramalho * CERTO: "Fotografias recortadas de jornais de folhas, amiúdeeee" * ERRADO: "Fotografias recortadas de jornais de folhas, Hollywooodiiiiiiii" “Amor de Chocolate”, Naldo * CERTO: “Alto em cima, alto em cima, alto em cima!” * ERRADO: “Autoestima, autoestima, autoestima!” ou “Alucina, alucina, alucina! “Xibom Bombom”, As Meninas * CERTO: “Analisando essa cadeia hereditária quero me livrar dessa situação precária” * ERRADO: “Analisando essa cadeira, ela é de praia, quero me livrar dessa situação precária" “Melô do Marinheiro”, Paralamas do Sucesso * CERTO: “Entrei de gaiato num navio, Entrei, entrei, entrei pelo cano” * ERRADO: "Entrei de caiaque no navio! Entrei, entrei, entrei por engano." ... Juliana Andrade redator(a) Alguns comentários: “AMOR DE CHOCOLATE”, NALDO Axila, axila, axila, axila. Depila, depila, depila !!! Na música do Ritchie, o abajur é cor de carne mesmo, vi no site oficial dele: http://www.ritchie.com.br/discos/menina_veneno_dvd.html Lembrou um amigo que cantava o "sou filho único...." do trem das onze como "sou filho bÚnito", assim com u e acento mesmo KKKKKKK ! Na música do gilberto gil eu cantava: "O sol nasce em dia tão belo..." mas o certo é: "O sol nascente é tão belo...sítio do pica pau amarelo" E na minha cidade tinha uns mulekes que cantavam "Axila, axila, axila, axila, em cima em cima! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk A Melô do Marinheiro tem as duas frases, tando a "certa" quanto a "errada". http://letras.mus.br/os-paralamas-do-sucesso/47949/ Faltou aqui : Eu quero Ives Brussel, Ives Brussel, Ives Brussel - de Jorge Ben Jor (ERRADO: Eu quero ir pro Céu, ir pro Céu, ir pro Céu) faltou chop suey '-' A canção do Cazuza está errado, a canção é O Tempo não Pará, a canção Ideologia é outra... tipo assim http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-OIN-LZprk eu cantava "Alagados" do Paralamas assim "a arte de beber café, só não se sabe pé de que" rss Juliana Andrade, fofinha, "transformam o país inteiro num puteiro" é um trecho que pertence à música O tempo não para. hahaha "analisando essa cadeira, ela é de praia" foi o mais absurdo hahaha e ainda "Leste-Oeste Solidão"... Não é? Quanta bizarrice kkk http://www.guiadasemana.com.br/shows/noticia/11-musicas-que-cantamos-errado Sites http://www.amiright.com/misheard/ (em inglês) Cocaine: http://www.amiright.com/misheard/song/cocaine.shtml Assuntos relacionados Humor Voltar voltar para humor